


Regret, Contemplation and Repentance

by Shirolilmoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki Being an Asshole, Car Accidents, Hospitals, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirolilmoon/pseuds/Shirolilmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret, contemplation and repentance. How can they make up for a dead man?<br/>An alternative ending on Aomine and Kuroko’s friendship.</p><p>Update: I have been thinking of continuing this story, but It'll probably not be in the nearest future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret, Contemplation and Repentance

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I wanted to write something dark, and then I stumbled upon this amazing doujinshi of Aomine and Kuroko. I wanted to make a short story using this.
> 
> Inspired a lot by:  
> yefione.tumblr.com/post/52703336055/vestige-00-aokuro
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the doujinshi nor Kuroko no Basuke. I wrote this because I was bored and felt like writing a sad story. Hope you'll all like it :)

“Aomine-kun.”

Aomine made a grumbling sound and turned away from the noise and buried his head in the pillows.

“Aomine-kun, we have to get to school.”

Aomine tried blocking out the voice that seemed to be pestering him.

“There are morning practices, Aomine-kun.”

He sighed and turned around to look at his best friend. “Tetsu, I have told you already I don’t want to go to practice. Now go away, I’m sleeping.” He muttered and glared at the boy. He had woken him from a good dream too. Not that he could remember what it was about anymore. Something he, again, blamed Tetsu for.

“But you can’t skip.”

Aomine sighed and rolled, so he was looking at the ceiling. “I’ll make it to class, okay? So stop your whining. It’s not like we are going to lose if I skip training.” They were the generation of miracles, after all. He was pretty sure they would win even if he wasn’t playing the matches. They never lost, after all.

Tetsu sighed and looked at him.

“You wouldn’t even walk with me to school?” Tetsu asked.

“Why?” He asked.

 _Because he is your friend, asshole_ , some better part of his conscious supplied, but his ignored it.

“Nothing … nothing at all.” Tetsu just said and looked away.

“I’m leaving now. I’ll be late, if I don’t go.”

Aomine wanted to grab Tetsu’s hand. Make him stay, and lie in the bed with him, but his didn’t. instead he turned away and faced the wall. “Whatever, I’m going back to sleep.” He muttered.

“I’ll see you at school, Aomine-kun.”

“WHAT _._ Ever.” He bit out.

A little while after he heard the door to his room close.

Aomine closed his eyes. He knew that he should go and apologize to Tetsu. He _knew_ that, but he didn’t. He was a stubborn proud idiot.

He was losing his best friend, and he did nothing to stop it.

He sighed and opened his eyes and stared at the wall. Tetsu just didn’t get it. The frustration of being too good. The anger that raged inside him, when he played against people that gave up halfway through.

The worst was the despair.

The despair when he realized that with each victory he got, the more he started to hate the game that he had always loved.

He clenched his fists against the sheet.

No Tetsu didn’t know. He still loved basketball. Tetsu still had that light in his eyes. The light that was long gone in Aomine’s own. He almost hated that Tetsu could still have those eyes. That he was looking at him with those eyes.

He closed his eyes. Why could Tetsu still love basketball, when he couldn’t?

Why did people just give up? Fucking fight for once in your life!

He put a hand over his eyes and sighed. These thoughts were getting him nowhere. He’d rather sleep than think anymore.

He’d talk to Tetsu at school. Maybe even buy him one of those silly milkshakes. Maybe that would cheer him up. It would be Aomine’s way of apologizing.

 

_Ring ring_

Something was disturbing him again.

_Ring ring_

He looked at his phone.

Kise?

Why was he pestering him? He looked at the clock. There was still half an hour before class starts. He frowned. Normally it would be Tetsu that was calling him to make sure he’d make it to class.

He sat up and took the call.

“The hell, Kise? Why are you bothering me this early?” He asked and ran a hand over his face, trying to get some of the sleep out.

“ _Where are you right now?_ ”

Aomine blinked.

“Right now? I’m at home. Sleeping, if you-”

“ _Didn’t Kurokochi come over?_ ”

Aomine frowned.

“Not you too. I’m telling you, if this is about morning practice, then I’ll say the same thing that I told Tetsu, I’m not coming, so you can tell him that.”

“ _You are an Asshole!_ ”

Kise yelled into his ear.

“ _Get the hell over here already!_ ”

“I’m napping.” Aomine said.

“ _Stop indulging your stupid laziness already and get off your high horse! It’s all because of your stupid ego that …_ ”

Kise fell silent. After yelling like he had the silence was almost uncomfortable. Aomine was about to ask if he was okay, when Kise spoke again.

“ _I don’t even know anymore. I don’t know who to blame. How did this happen._ ”

Wait … was he crying. Aomine tensed up.

“ _I’m begging you, Aominechi, hurry up and come over here._ ”

Aomine sat up slowly. “What’s going on?” He asked.

“ _Tetsu … there was an accident, and he … can you just come._ ”

An accident? Wait … Tetsu?

“Wait a minute, Kise. Where are you right now?” Aomine asked.

 

A car accident. It was a _fucking_ car accident. A stupid driver, who had been driving home from a party. Hungover at that. He hadn’t seen the red light, so fucking stupid. He hadn’t seen Tetsu, just like every other asshole in the whole fucking world.

Tetsu was just walking to school, and then a fucking idiot, who can’t follow traffic laws, runs him over.

Aomine was running to the hospital. Kise had been told that Tetsu had been conscious when he arrived at the hospital.

He got to the front lobby and looked around for something. “Can I help you, dear?” The nurse at the desk asked. “Kuroko Tetsu.” Aomine just said.

The nurse immediately gave him a sad, sympathetic smile. “Ah, you have my-”

“Shut. Up.” He bit out. “Just tell me where he is.” Aomine said with a glare that made the nurse shrink into her seat. She stammered so hard, as she tried to get the number of Tetsu’s room out, but in the end she did say it.

Aomine ran. When he got to the room he saw everyone was waiting in front of the room.

“Aominechi.” Kise said.

“Move.” Aomine said in a tone that clearly meant that they shouldn’t mess with him. Kise gave him a sad look. “I don’t think you should go in, right now.” Kise said and put a hand on Aomine’s shoulder.

“Move.” Aomine said again, but this time he shoved Kise aside and walked over to the door, where Midorima and Murasakibara was standing.

“Aominechi, wait!” Kise hurried after, but Aomine froze in the door.

Tetsu was in there. White as a sheet. He had bandages over his head, and arms. Next to him was Akashi and Tetsu’s parents. His mother was crying, but Aomine didn’t really notice it. The only thing he saw was Tetsu.

He looked dead. For a few seconds Aomine actually thought he was dead, but then he saw it. Tetsu’s chest was moving. Only a little bit, but it was moving.

“He is in a coma.”

Aomine’s eyes landed on Akashi.

“The doctors said that he may never wake up.”

Aomine felt cold, like his blood just froze to ice. Tetsu would never …

His eyes fell on Tetsu.

“Don’t fuck with me.” He said in a low, dangerous tone.

“Aominechi! Stop it.” Kise grabbed one of his shoulder, while someone else, maybe Midorima, grabbed the other, as the two held Aomine back.

He tried to shove them off, but the two was enough to hold him back.

“Don’t fuck with me!” He yelled his time. “He won’t wake up?! As if I could accept some bullshit like that!” Tetsu was right there! He might look dead, but he was breathing. He was breathing!

“Tetsu! Quit sleeping, and wake the fuck up!” Tetsu didn’t react a bit.

“Hey! Fucking stop-”

_SLAP_

Aomine felt his cheek heat up. He didn’t even know what had happened for the first few seconds.

“Stop throwing a tantrum. You are not a child.” Akashi’s cold voice said. “If you don’t feel like you can handle this, then disappear from this place.”

Aomine looked at Akashi. He couldn’t … this wasn’t …

“No matter how much to deny reality, it won’t change. Kuroko is gone. The doctors says he doesn’t have much of a chance. He may never come back. Accept that.”

_Accept that Tetsu won’t come back_

Aomine stared at Akashi in shock. What was he saying?

Tetsu was fine. He had to be fine.

He had been fine! He had come visit this morning, like he always did, and he had asked Aomine to go with him to school and to morning practice, like always.

And Aomine …

 

_You let him leave_

 


End file.
